baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Heinie Manush
Henry Emmett Manush (July 20 1901 – May 12 1971), nicknamed Heinie, was an American left fielder in Major League Baseball who played seventeen seasons for the Detroit Tigers (1923-27), St. Louis Browns (1928-30), Washington Senators (1930-35), Boston Red Sox (1936), Brooklyn Dodgers (1937-38), and Pittsburgh Pirates (1938-39). Manush was born in Tuscumbia, Alabama. He followed his older brother, Philadelphia Athletics third baseman Frank Manush, to the major leagues in and quickly became known as a skillful hitter. During his rookie season with the Tigers, he batted .334 in 308 at bats while sharing an outfield with Ty Cobb, Harry Heilmann, Bobby Veach, and Bob Fothergill. In , he led the American League with a batting average of .378 and finished second behind Babe Ruth in the statistical categories of slugging percentage (.564) and on-base plus slugging percentage (.985). He was traded before the season to the Browns. In his first season there, Manush batted .378 and led the league in hits (241), doubles (47) and singles (161) and finished 2nd in voting for the American League MVP to catcher Mickey Cochrane. He also tied the Browns' single season record for triples (20 in 1928), set by George Stone. In , the Browns traded Manush with pitcher Alvin Crowder to the Senators mid-season in exchange for left fielder Goose Goslin. Manush played six seasons in Washington. He finished 3rd in MVP voting in back-to-back seasons and was voted to the All-Star Game in . In , he had a 33 game hitting streak which led to his fourth and final 200-plus hit season, helping the Senators win the AL Pennant. In the 1933 World Series, however, he was limited to 2 hits in 18 at bats against the New York Giants. In Game 4, after being called out by the first base umpire, Manush pulled on the umpire's bow tie and let it snap back; he was ejected from the game. Manush played a season in Boston before moving to the National League for three final seasons with the Dodgers and Pirates. In 2,008 career games, he batted .330 with 2,524 hits and 1,183 RBI. He was elected into the Baseball Hall of Fame in 1964. He died on May 12 1971 in Sarasota, Florida. He was posthumously elected into the Alabama Sports Hall of Fame in 1972. See also * List of major league players with 2,000 hits * List of Major League Baseball players with 400 doubles * List of Major League Baseball players with 100 triples * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 RBI * List of Major League Baseball batting champions * List of Major League Baseball doubles champions * List of Major League Baseball triples champions * List of Major League Baseball triples records References External links * * Baseball Hall of Fame Category:American League batting champions Category:Hall of Fame Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Brooklyn Dodgers players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Major League Baseball left fielders Category:Major League Baseball players from Alabama Category:People from Tuscumbia, Alabama Category:Pittsburgh Pirates players Category:St. Louis Browns players Category:Washington Senators players Category:American League All-Stars Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Outfielders Category:Left Fielders Category:Players